You're Not Getting Rid of Me That Easily
by HazelPrincessofJewels
Summary: Bianca died, exactly seven years ago. Nico's already on the edge. What happens when during a fight, Thalia goes a little too far and Nico runs away?


**_Got this idea watching Pewdiepie, which is weird because it had nothing to do with what I was watching. Totally random idea, so I knew I had to write it down and post it._**  
**_Total Thalico, one of the best couples in the world. In this story, Thalia quits the Hunt when Nico was 16, to 'be with her friends'... Yeah right ~hint, hint~_**

**_Summary_**  
**_Bianca died, exactly seven years ago. Nico's already on the edge. What happens when during a fight, Thalia goes a little too far and Nico runs away?_**

**_Hope y'all like it._**  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything PJO._**

* * *

**Narrator's POV **

It was December 14th **_(AN: Don't know actual date)_**, 2007. Bianca di Angelo died on this very day, seven years ago. It was a day that all campers knew. On this day, every year, Nico di Angelo became mad, mournful, and absolutely unapproachable. The only people who ever dared to get near him where his cousins - Jason and Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, and his half sister Hazel Levesque.  
Our story begins with our favorite characters, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Nico di Angelo in the arena, on December 14th.  
Let's take a look, shall we?

**Nico's POV**

I watched everyone else bitterly out at the arena practice. It was cold out, but not snowing, so most cabins were still out training. Few people were giving me pitiful/scared glances out the corners of there eyes. Ugh, like I needed there pity.

"Come on Death Breath, Kelp Head, lets fight!" Thalia exclaimed, holding up her sword and shield. Percy flinched at the fairly realistic picture of Medusa, but a looked the straight in her metal eyes, than back up into Thalia's shocked, beautiful blue ones.  
"Whatever." I said. Percy shrugged and agreed too. We walked to an emptier part of the area and drew our weapons. My Stygian Iron sword glistened wickedly, even though you couldn't see the sun in the dark, cloudy December sky.

"No powers?'' Percy asked us.  
"No." Thalia said, then looked at me as if questioning me to deny her.  
"I really don't care." I said, staring at her. Thalia had a light tan, electric blue eyes, choppy raven black hair that was almost reaching her chest, and was about a head shorter than me. All in all, beautiful.  
Thalia grinned, showing off pearly white teeth. Focus Nico.

"Let's go." Percy said. Both me and Thalia lunged at him. Percy brought his sword up just as I swung mine at his neck, and jumped out of the way as Thalia aimed a kick at his sword arm. Percy swung his sword in an arch in front of him towards Thalia, who ducked out of the way, and stabbed at me. I blocked him and we fought back and fourth for about ten seconds, blocking and returning each others strikes. I wasn't really paying attention to what was happening, nor did I really care. This could be a real actual fight with a monster and I'd still wouldn't care. I know what you're probably thinking, _Suicidal much?_ or, _Why the fuck is Nico acting more emo than usual? _

Well, firstly, I don't cut myself, therefore, not emo, and killing myself wouldn't really help. My big sister died exactly seven years ago today. Bianca was with me when Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, and Grover came to rescue us from my boarding school. But the Hunters came and fucking ruined everything. Sure, they killed the manticore, but they also took my sister away from me. We all went to camp, and of course Bianca was chosen to go on a quest with Percy, a hunter, Thalia, and Grover.  
And when they returned, Percy told me she had died. I was _ten_, and left alone. Shure, I loved my sister to death, seeing as she raised me ever since we were let out of the Lotus Hotel. I visited her in the Underworld as much as I could. But one day, I found out that she chose rebirth.  
Bianca left me three times, and the worst thing was she _never even said goodbye._

I must of looked close to tears or mad, maybe both, because Percy gave me a concerned look. I lunged forward again and swung at his head, Thalia doing the same thing. She must not've noticed my face, thank gods.  
Percy ducked, and swung at me, then turned around and struck Thalia's, but she raised Aegis., Riptide collided with the shield with a loud clang. He spun around again and struck me again just as I raised my sword. I easily blocked his strike, and locked his hilt with mine, shoved towards him and flicking my wrist down. Riptide fell into the grass. I knew Percy let me win with him, but I didn't really care.  
Thalia and I faced each other. The daughter of Zeus had and evil glint in her eyes, but I knew I did too. I always had one. You sort of always do when your a son of Hades.  
Thalia charged me, and I clumsily blocked her. I struck back and she blocked with her shield.  
"You're acting weird." Thalia said, then grinned, "Nervous about me kicking your ass?"  
"You wish." I told her, then kicked her feat out from under her. She gracefully caught herself and summersaulted to be, bouncing back up so she was about two inches away from me. I took a step back, and Thalia stabbed with her spear. I jumped out of the way but faster than I anticipated, she slashed me with the tip of her spear, gashing my chest.  
"You might as well as just give up now, you know I'm going to win." Thalia said.  
"Wow, conceited much?" I said, " You must get it from your dad, King Arrogant himself."

Thalia's pupils dilated.  
"Well at least I don't have a Dad who hates me. My Dad would actually care if I died, would do something about it." she spat, ducking as I swung with all my might, "My Dad doesn't love my brother more than me."  
Okay, that one hurt. Hades always preferred Bianca over me. He hated my guts. He wanted Bianca over me. I glared at her.  
"Maybe, but my Dad could actually run Olympus, and act for everyone, not just doing things that will save his own sorry ass!" I yelled at her. Thalia charged at me, but I sidestepped and stabbed at her side, but she jumped out of the way.  
"Zeus doesn't do that! Take it back, you fucking bastard!" Thalia yelled. Lightning flashed across the sky and the wind picked up.  
"No! And you're just as bad as you're dad!" I yelled back. The grass was starting to die around me. And we put down our weapons still arguing.  
"You're arrogant," I continued " and a conceited little bitch who only cares about herself!"  
Thalia gave me a Death Glare.  
"Well you're exactly like your father. Gloomy, will always be an outcast, and a downright asshole who can't take a hint!" she screamed. People were starting to stare  
I returned a Death glare.

"What do you mean I can't take a hint?" I shouted, the ground shaking. Mostly everyone was starting to leave now, afraid that we were about to try and kill each other. Percy (who was at the other side of the arena) was running towards us now.  
"UGH!" Thalia screamed ,frustrated, and a lightning bolt missed me by an inch. I glared at you.  
"Are you trying to kill me!" I asked.  
"I hate you Nico di Angelo!" Thalia screamed. Percy was in hearing distance now.

"Knock it off guys!" he yelled, still running towards us, but we ignored him.

"The feelings mutual." I told her, raising my sword again.  
"ER! I wish you died instead Bianca." Thalia said. I froze, and out the corner of my I saw Percy stare at Thalia in disbelief. I searched her face, looking to see if she was serious. She looked really pissed, and held my gaze for a second before looking away.  
She means it. Looks like Dads not the only one who wish I was dead.  
I dropped my sword onto the ground, turned around, then ran straight into the forest. I didn't stop, even though I kept tripping because my eyes were blurry. The deep gash in my chest Thalia gave my was stinging, but I ignored it. I didn't stop still, not until I was so deep into the forest that I had never been to before. Its was really quiet for a wood. Then I heard a branch snap behind me. I quickly turned around to see five dracaena. How the hell did they get in.

"Well, issssn't it our luck day." the middle one hissed, "a ssson of Hadessss."

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

I stood frozen, still staring at where Nico had been a second before.  
_Why did I say that?_ I asked myself. _Why?_  
I'm so stupid. I thought. Percy marched up to me, glaring.

"Tell me, what the fuck is wrong with you?" he yelled.  
"I don't know." I said meekly.  
"We need to go after him." Percy said. _Yes! _the good, sensible part of me said. But out loud, the prideful part of me spoke.  
"No."  
"No?"  
"He can handle himself, he's seventeen Percy." I said, mentally slapping myself.  
"Maybe on normal circumstances, yeah he could. But seeing that that gash you gave him hasn't been treated, his sword is here" he pointed at the sword, "and what you just said to him, especially today being the day it happened!" Percy shouted. I furrowed my eyebrows.  
"What happened today?" I asked him. Percy stared at me for a minute.  
"it's December 14th Thalia." he told me. My mouth dropped and I stared back at the forest. _It's official._  
"Come on." Percy said, running into the wood, me close behind.  
_I'm officially the worst person I know._

~~~~

We kept running. I don't know where we were heading, and I know Percy didn't either. Just when I was about to give up, I heard a grunt in pain followed my laughter that sounded like hissing. Percy and I looked at each other, than ran towards it.  
In a dark clearing, Nico was surrounded by five dracaena, covered in bleeding cuts, and forming bruises. They seemed to be toying with him though.  
I held up my fingers and counted down for Percy. When I got to zero, we both charged into the clearing, scaring the female monsters away from Nico. Percy disintegrated two while they were in shock, but then the rest recovered and started to fight back. One went after Percy while I handled the other two. I raised Aegis and the one backed up. I killed the one and turned back to the other one just as she threw her spear. It missed me by like a foot. I scoffed and stabbed her. She wailed and crumpled into ash.  
I turned around to apologize to Nico when I noticed the monsters spear in his hand, right in front of his stomach. At first I was bewildered, but then I saw the crimson soaking the bottom of his gray green day shirt. The spear fell out of Nico's hand.  
My breath hitched and both me and Percy lunged forward at the same time, just as Nico fell to the grass. I pulled his head into my lap.  
"Oh my gods, oh my gods." I muttered over and over again under my breath. His handsome face was deathly pale instead of the light olive tan he usually had. Just then the ground rumbled violently.  
A shadow raced toward Percy and formed into the shape of a small clear canteen with a small amount of ... nectar! a small note was at the bottom, and Percy read it. He pulled it off and set it aside, and I read it.

_Help him._

Percy unscrewed the canteen and dribbled some nectar over the wounds, the rest into his mouth. We waited a few seconds, and then noticed the wound starting to close. We waited a while longer, until it was closed, but nothing happened. Nico was still looked like Death.  
I looked at the spear, then reached for it.  
I studied the tip, then cursed.  
"What is it" Percy asked.  
"Tip coated in poison." I said slowly.  
"Go get Chiron. There's no way we'll be able to get Nico to him in time." I told him. Percy nodded then stood up. Then he turned and ran back towards camp.

I looked back down at Nico, and ran my fingers through his black hair.  
"Looks like you're Dad does care about you." I told him, even though he was unconscious and most likely could not here me.  
"I don't really hate you Nico. You drive me up the wall, but I don't hate you." I rested my hands on his chest and leaned down.  
"I'm sorry." I said finally.  
"You better not die on me, Death Breath." I told him, then kissed him gently, a giving him a tiny shock. He didn't ove, and I felt my eyes watering up. But I refused to cry.

After what seemed like forever, Chiron was here (without Percy), and draping us over his back. He galloped us to the infirmary, and took Nico outside, but not before telling me to clean up.  
I was covered in blood.

Time Skip

I race to the infirmary. Chiron had just informed me that Nico was okay. I swung open the door and ran to a surprised Nico.  
"I'm so, so, so sorry!" I practically shouted, bear hugging him.  
"Can't. Breath." He choked out, and I quickly let go. He sat up and looked at me.  
"And you shouldn't be apologizing, I started it." Nico said.  
"But I brought up your sister causing you to run away and get skewered."  
"Yes, but _I_ ran away. Not you."  
I sighed, then put a hand on his cheek.  
"Are we seriously arguing over this." I asked.  
"It seems so." Nico grinned.  
"Well, its stupid."  
"Very." I didn't even realize how close we were until Nico closed the small gap between us. Nico pulled me down into his lap and we stayed like that, kissing for five minutes before we both pulled away at the same breathing heavily. Nico rested his forehead on mine, and I looked into his brown, almost black eyes, longing for his lips to be back on mine.  
"I thought you were going to die." I said. Nico smiled.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." he said before kissing me again.

* * *

_**Was it good? Tell me in your reviews, I don't know if I'm good at romance. Am I good at romance?**_


End file.
